The major objective of this contract will be to obtain information for the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development and the National Center for Human Genome Research about ethical problems encountered in research in the area of human genetics and in the provision of genetic services. The information will be acquired by a survey of ethical views of geneticists, genetic counselors, non-genetic professionals, and consumers in the United States and Canada.